


Restless

by chiaroscuroverse



Series: Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep breath. She knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> For [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Weekly prompt: Restless. 100 words.

Deep breath. She knocked. Blamed her restless legs. He was surprised, but smiled. She pressed her lips to his, sighed when he took control. 

He withdrew, “Rosie…” 

“Don’t say it.” 

“I’ve been this before. But I can’t…not for you.” 

Swiping her eyes, “I’m just—I need—” 

“I know. But it won’t work. Go where you really want to go.”

“But—I couldn’t bear it if he looks at me like you are.”

“Could be wrong but I don’t think so. Go to him.” Laughing, “He’ll smell me. He’ll have to win.” 

“Really?” 

“Trust me.”

*****  
Deep breath. She knocked.


End file.
